Escaflowne: The Journey Home
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is my Escaflowne story...why? cuz i was left unsatisfied with the ending. That's why. It's still a work in process, only 4 chapters thus far, currently working on the 5th. 5th chp hard...
1. Return to Gaea

[Konnichiwa

[Konnichiwa!I have watched all there could possibly be on the Anime entitled "Escaflowne"!And let me just say that it was great, I loved it, the way Folken died sucked and the ending left me deflated.But who cares!?That is why I am a superior writer! ^o^ oh ho ho ho ho!I shall…FIX IT!The only problem is that I don't think there's a way to bring Folken back…but you never know!With the power of words any thing is possible!Folken was killed by a sword, I will resurrect him with the pen! smiles evilly and rubs hands togethergets deflated again and sighsBut it would have been a hell of a lot easier to bring him back if they hadn't show his GHOST at the end.So I'm not even sure that this superb writer will be able to bring back Folken.Sigh.Anyway, it also left me deflated the way Hitomi and Van separated.But I understand the situation, if you think logically.She has to finish growing up and go through school.Van has to rebuild Fanelia.Technically they can't be together…yet.But when your watching it and you see them not stay together you're saying "NO!!! ARE THESE PEOPLE NUTS!?I have watched this entire thing only to see them NOT get together?!UGH!!!"But of course we are now going to be civilized and logical about it and I'm going to send Hitomi BACK.Now that we have this perfectly clear I shall begin my tale of Escaflowne. ^_^ ahhh… Thank God for fan fictions.]

Escaflowne

The Time to Return: The Journey Home

Return to Gaia

Hitomi was grinning from ear to ear as she walked to her car.Everything was right with the world.Her best friend Yukari and Amano-senpai were getting married soon and were looking for a house.They had just graduated from college and had returned to Japan after being the Americas.Hitomi herself had graduated from one of the nearby colleges and her mother was pushing her to start her career.But she really didn't need to look for one.She already had her future planned out.Hitomi hugged herself and smiled staring up into the sky, feeling the dark eyes smiling down at her from above.

"Van…"

He had come to her in her dreams last night, just as he had for the past few months.Almost as if he knew she would soon be ready to return home.Today was the day she would have to convince her mother to give the house to Yukari and Amano for their wedding present and get ready to leave with her.Back to Gaea.

Hitomi grinned as she got into her car and began the drive home.Her mother would understand as soon as she explained, but Yukari and Amano would be something else entirely.She shrugged.Her best friends were getting married, and she had finished her education.It was time for her to settle down, to get married and start the life she'd been preparing for.Her grandmother would be so proud of her!

Hitomi pulled into the driveway of her home and rushed inside.Her mother was waiting in the kitchen for her.She shook her head at Hitomi.

"What were you doing?Were you looking for a job like you were supposed to?"

Hitomi sighed and slumped down onto the chair, her dark blonde hair shifting forward into her green eyes."Okasan?Do you think I should get my hair cut short like the way I used to wear it?Or should I just keep it the way it is until after the wedding?"

Her mother slammed down the utensil she had been using and turned to her daughter."Iye!I don't want to talk about your hair, Hitomi!What's wrong with you?You graduated from the university, have a Major in Engineering and a double Minor in Agricultural Engineering and Psychology.Why are you not starting your career, Hitomi-chan?!What on Earth is keeping you?"

Hitomi sighed."Nothing on Earth…"

Her mother blinked.

The young woman shook her head and sat up."Okasan, I'm not looking for a career because I don't need to find one.My career is waiting for me to show up, to start my life.All I need to do is tell you the situation, give the house to Yukari and Amano, and leave."Hitomi smiled and leaned back into the chair."Of course, you're coming with me Okasan.I'm sure he would love to meet you."Hitomi sighed and closed her eyes.

She got knocked on the head with a spoon.She opened her eyes to gaze into her mother's narrowed eyes."Just what are you talking about, Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi sighed."I wanted to tell you later tonight, de-mo if you really want to know right now…" She smiled."Remember when Grandmother used to tell me something special will happen to me, just like it happened to her?"Her mother nodded cautiously.Hitomi leaned back."Well, it happened.Several years ago something special happened to me and I had a grand adventure...and I fell in love."Hitomi waited for that to sink in."Shikash I was too young and he had to rebuild his home and at that time it was not the time for me to stay with him.I had to finish school, live my life here, prepare for my life when I returned to him."Hitomi smiled and closed her eyes."He's waiting for me to come home.Everything I majored and minored in was to help him and the people in his country.I knew when I was ready to go back to him, he would know and help me get back."Hitomi opened her eyes at her mother and shrugged."That day is right around the corner, Okasan.That's why I want to give the house to Amano and Yukari and for us to get ready to leave."Hitomi stood up and walked to the window, gazing into the sky."He'll be coming for me soon.He's been coming more often into my dreams."

Hitomi turned back to her aghast mother and hugged her."Gomen nasai, Okasan.I should have told you earlier, de-mo there really wasn't a need.Yukari and Amano will be coming over soon and I'm going to tell them too."

Her mother nodded but then turned to her daughter with suspicious eyes."Shikash, tonight you are going to tell us all about everything that happened to you.I believe you, de-mo Amano and Yukari may not."

Hitomi smiled."Hai!"

Her mother smiled at her and gave her a quick squeeze."I hope whoever this young man is, he is worth leaving everything behind for."

Hitomi grinned."Okasan didn't you tell me once that every moment of your life leads to the one you love and that your life doesn't begin until you are finally with that love?"

"Hai."

The young woman sighed, her green eyes sparkling with joy."My life truly begins when I am back in Van's arms."

***

Amano and Yukari left at midnight that evening from Hitomi's house in shock.What she had told them did ring a bell in their minds…a glowing pinkish light, a young man with black hair and brown eyes… a dragon.But she was actually going to leave to marry this man and she was taking her mother with her?To a planet called Gaea where the Earth hung in the sky like the moon did in theirs?

Hitomi didn't even know when she was leaving.Only that after they were married, and about to move into the house was when she would leave.Yukari rolled her eyes.Hitomi wasn't even sure if that was when she was leaving…De-mo…she looked so in love with this man they had never seen or heard of.She told them she was even going to come back and pick them up for her wedding.Yukari sighed and leaned into Amano.She didn't know what to make of this.

Hitomi sighed as she stared up into the sky, seeing Van's face in the dark clouds, the brightest stars his eyes.She knew he would come again to her in her dreams… She shook her head and waited till her mother had fallen asleep before she sneaked out of the house.She was twenty-six years old, she thought to herself as she tied on her old track shoes.Yet her mother still worried about her so much that she had to sneak about.

She smiled as she broke into a sprint, the cool night air biting her face and stinging her eyes.She ran all the way to the look out spot were couples go at night to look at the moon over the ocean.She stood there, feeling the ocean wind brush her body and she held out her arms.She wondered if Van had changed over the years, if he would recognize her when he saw her.Her hair had grown a little more than when he had last seen it, but she still wore it short.She had filled out as the years had passed, but she had maintained her figure with her running.She took indeep breath and wrapped her arms around herself, staring up into the star filled sky.

"Van…"

Translucent arms wrapped themselves around her and held her tightly against a strong chest.Hitomi closed her eyes.Great beautiful white wings encircled her and she sighed against him.His dark head lowered, his face buried in her hair.Tears slid down Hitomi's cheeks as she remembered the last time she had seen his face and heard his voice.

"Hitomi…"

She looked up and the vision vanished, leaving her alone…as always.She shook off her sadness and smiled.She would be with him soon, he would be coming for her.Soon, they'd be together again.

Hitomi turned and headed back home, a pure white feather lying in place of where the vision had stood holding her.

***

Van grinned as he helped the others set up the last memorial.After Hitomi had left he had begun to rebuild Fanelia and bring back all of his people.Allen and Millerna-hime helped him greatly, as did Dryden and the growing Duke Chid.After Fanelia had been rebuilt he had begun a new project of building a memorial to all those that had died in the Great War.This was the last statue to be erected.After the statue of Folken was up, the advisors would begin to hound him again to get a queen for Fanelia.

Van smiled as he looked up at the face of his brother sculpted onto the statue.They didn't realize that Fanelia already had a queen to everyone's standards and his own.In the people of Fanelia's heart and his own, Hitomi was their queen.

Merle giggled with glee as the statue was secured and the people broke into a cheer.The last memorial was up.This was time for a celebration.

Van returned to the castle with Merle on his arm.Dryden waved at them, Allen's sister, Celena, at his arm, their children Janelle and Rouen standing before them.After Allen and Millerna had married, Celena had tried to cheer Dryden up, only to end up falling in love with him.Within two years they had their first child Janelle, now eight, and three years later they had their son, Rouen, who was all of mischievous five years.Van just grinned at them as Millerna and Allen rushed to greet him their daughter, Hitomi, rushing with them, Duke Chid at the girl's side.Those two were like brother and sister even though no one was sure if they really were or not. At most they were at least cousins.Little Hitomi followed him around every where, just like a tomboy.Van grinned. Allen and Millerna had named their daughter after the young psychic they all knew so well and were waiting to return.

Merle bounded to Duke Chid and tackled the teenage boy and the girl at his side.Millerna and Celena burst into giggles while Allen and Dryden blinked in surprise.Rouen was picked up in his mother's arms as he began to head toward the commotion.Janelle, on the other hand, had no intention of avoiding the fun.Janelle and Hitomi-chan were the best of friends… No one could separate them.Van burst into laughter.Allen grinned and approached Van, leaving Celena and Millerna to help Chid up and to drag Hitomi-chan and Janelle apart because the girls were tickling each other in a flurry of skirts.Merle only giggled at the sight and bounded up, laughing at the growling teenage boy and the chaos she had created.

"Van," Allen began smiling at the man the boy had become.He remembered when he had first met Van and everything that had happened over the years.Van was bronzed from the sun for he had worked side by side with his people to rebuild his kingdom, his hair still just as dark and long.Allen grinned.This warrior king of Fanelia was going to grow restless if he didn't have anything to do, especially with the Memorial finished.He hoped Hitomi would return soon.It had been ten years.

Van grinned at his old friend and clasped his shoulder."Allen!What is on your mind?"

Dryden appeared at their side before Allen could begin."Ah, Van!You should know not to ask!He is wondering on what grand adventure you are going to do after the celebration is over.You warriors never cease looking for entertainment."

Allen rolled his eyes."Like you Dryden?I still cannot believe I let you marry my sister…"

Celena giggled as she held a squirming Rouen and walked beside Millerna who was walking toward them and holding her daughter and Janelle's hand tightly, while Chid was still growling at Merle.The young cat-like woman just stuck out her tongue at him.

Dryden just grinned and turned to Van."Well, Fanelia, you have finally completed your latest project, the Memorial, now what are you going to do?We all know you will be bored within days.The warrior king of Fanelia is not meant to stay inactive."

Celena giggled."Maybe he could entertain himself by searching for a queen?"

Dryden turned to his wife and grinned.She grinned back.He turned back to Van."Yosh!The warrior King Van Fanel must begin looking for a bride!That should be an adventure itself!"Dryden burst out laughing at Van's horrified expression.

Millerna shook her head."Dryden!You should know better.Van is waiting for Hitomi."Millerna smiled at him."Van, I know you probably will not believe me, de-mo, I believe Hitomi will be here very soon."

Allen nodded."Hai.My wife has been telling me that she feels Hitomi is coming.I am beginning to wonder if Hitomi left some power to Millerna."

Millerna smacked her husband upside the head and Dryden burst out laughing as Allen rubbed it.Van grinned as Merle bounced to him.

"Do you think Hitomi will really be here soon, Van-sama?" Merle said, looking up at Van.

Van smiled down at Merle and then looked up to his friends…his family."Hai.I have seen her in my dreams.She will be here soon."

Everyone grinned at each other just before the door burst open to announce that the celebration had begun.

***

Hitomi grinned as she showered Amano and Yukari with flower petals.They ran hurriedly out of the banquet hall where they had had the reception, everyone at their sides tossing flower petals.Amano almost slipped on one as they rushed to get out the doors.Hitomi burst into laughter as she ran after them, throwing flower petals on them from behind.

They launched themselves into the limousine, the well wishes of everyone resounding in their ears.Once they had driven off, Yukari eyed Hitomi with narrowed eyes."You set them up to do that, didn't you?"

Hitomi shrugged innocently and then burst into laughter as Amano shook out the petals from his hair.Yukari giggled as she watched her husband growl at her.Hitomi turned to the window and knocked on it to tell the driver to head to the airport.Yukari and Amano were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon and when they returned they were going to go home to their new house.Hitomi and her mother were to have the house ready for them when they returned in a month.She smiled.In a month her friends would be back, she would say good-bye and then go to her love in the sky.She sighed.

When they reached the airport, they said their good-byes and Hitomi wished them well on their honeymoon."Enjoy the beaches!The Luaus!The food!Have fun!Send a postcard!"Yukari nodded enthusiastically to her friend as she headed into the airplane."Hai!Sayonara, Hitomi!"

"Sayonara!" Hitomi cried back to Yukari and the newly married couple entered the airplane.She sighed and stood there watching them take off and disappear into the sky.She took a deep breath.Now, she would make the house ready for them and then when they came back she would be able to get ready for her own wedding.Hitomi hugged herself and turned to leave.She couldn't wait to see him again.

That night he came to her again in her dreams.He was sitting on the throne of Fanelia, a longsuffering expression on his face that made her laugh.About five men were surrounding him and were discussing something or other, she couldn't really hear them, but she heard Van's sigh.She giggled.His eyes suddenly widened, almost as if he had heard her.He gave a slow smile that had heat creeping up Hitomi's body.His eyes grew hooded and she could feel his thoughts.It was almost as if he knew she was there with him.

He was thinking of her, of their wedding night.She could feel his hands moving over her and his breath against her neck.She felt his mouth on her flesh and his kiss branding her lips and body with himself.Hitomi gave a slight gasp as heat flooded within her.The dream changed… She was no longer gazing at him and his longsuffering expression…now he was on top of her touching her naked skin with his own.She gave a gasp of pleasure as she felt his teeth and his lips on her body.She felt her blood rush through her veins as she lifted herself to his touch… and just as suddenly as he was there, he was gone.

Hitomi shot up in bed, her body sweating and tingling with his touch.It was always this way with them…always.He would come to her in her dreams, make her shiver in her need for him and for the love they had, and then vanish back to Gaea.She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.But the dream was much more real this time.She wondered if it felt that way because she would soon be returning to him?She shook her head.Whatever the case may be, if the dreams continued to escalate, by the time a month came by and she went back to Gaea, she may not wait till their wedding night.

She felt warm laughter against the back of her neck and she giggled.She lifted her head and took a deep breath, her eyes closed.She could almost feel the warmth of a body at her back and warm beautiful wings encircling her.

"Van…" she said in a whispered gasp.

She opened her eyes and looked down at herself.On the silk sheet that covered her, between her sprawled legs, lay a long, pure white feather that glistened with the moonlight.She smiled and picked up the feather, holding it close to her breast.She closed her eyes and rubbed it against her face.She could barely wait for her return to Gaea.

Van awoke gasping, but with a smile on his face.His dreams of Hitomi were becoming more and more powerful.He hoped that meant she was returning soon.He looked down at his hand with a smile and a hooded look in his eye.He remembered the feel of her silky skin beneath his fingers, her hot gasps of eager pleasure and his hand turned into a fist.He wanted her so badly it could barely be borne.He leaned back in his bed and let the tension ease from his body.He gripped onto Hitomi's pendant, which lay cool against his heated flesh.He wondered how she would get to him, especially without her pendant.Perhaps he could send it to her somehow?

Van shrugged and closed his eyes, remembering the dream.Hitomi's face was still hidden in the midst of his dreams.He wondered if it was like that because she had changed throughout their years apart.Lately, she had been coming to him while he was asleep or awake, watching him, laughing at him, or simply by his side.He took in a deep breath and let his mind wander back onto the waking dreams, which had gotten much more realistic as of late.He gave the silence a wicked grin.If this kept up he did not know how he would react when he saw her again.He's afraid he would drag her to his room and have his way with her right there and then.Van smiled more widely.Hitomi was probably feeling the same way, if they were sharing dreams.And he had the strangest feeling that their dreams were being shared.

He sighed and then got up from the bed, the cold morning wind from the open glass door to the balcony rushing against his body.Knowing his counselors they would be hounding him again for a wife.He shook his head.He wondered if Hitomi knew his predicament and how much trouble she was causing by not being there.He grinned.But she would soon be there and he could hardly wait.

***

Yukari and Amano would arrive any minute now.Hitomi couldn't take the suspense anymore.She had to have one last run along her old path before they arrived.She ran against the wind as she headed to the shore once more, already able to smell the sea air and the sunshine.She had convinced her mother that they would not need clothes when they arrived in Fanelia because she was sure the seamstresses there would be more than eager to help them out in the clothes area.Hitomi grinned.Knowing her mother, if she liked the dresses there she would soon be creating a hole in Van's pocket unless he had seamstresses of his own in the castle.

Hitomi smiled as she stopped and stared into the ocean, trying to see Van's face in the clouds.The house was ready for Yukari and Amano, and Hitomi and her mother had packed the essentials that may not be in Gaea and had gathered memorabilia and books to take as well.And of course she could not leave her track clothes and sneakers behind.

She smiled and took a deep breath, holding her arms out wide.She remembered the dream the night before and her body tingled.It was so real that she had awakened on the verge of bliss.She tried to calm her suddenly racing heart as she closed her eyes, letting the memories overwhelm her.She felt the warmth of hands moving over her body and wings wrapping themselves around her.

Suddenly, she shot open her eyes.She felt Van's hand on her outstretched one and felt something cool against it.She turned and the image of Van and his smile faded into the daylight and glowing on her hand was her grandmother's pendant, which she had given Van.Her eyes shimmered with joy and she broke into a run back to the house.Not only was the pendant gripped in her hand…but a brilliant white feather as well.

Amano and Yukari had just arrived when Hitomi skidded to a halt before the house.Her mother gave a sigh of relief."Hitomi!I thought you were just going out for a quick run!You were gone for almost an hour!"

Hitomi shook her head and shrugged."Gomen nasai, Okasan, de-mo Van was giving me the way to get back to Gaea."

Amano and Yukari blinked in surprise."Eh?"

Hitomi pulled out the pendant.Her mother blinked in surprise."Pendant?Isn't that your grandmother's pendant?"

"Hai, Okasan, de-mo I had given it to Van before I returned to Earth."

Amano blinked."Then how did you get it back?"

"He returned it to me a little while ago."She pulled out the feather and held it close to her face."This is my proof that he gave me the pendant so I could get to Gaea, de-mo it's all right if you don't believe me."Hitomi grinned as she moved the pendant and it began to move from side to side."All the proof I'll need will be shown in a moment."

"Eh?" was Yukari, her mother and Amano's response.

Hitomi closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.She pictured Van in her mind…Fanelia, and her friends and the pendant began to glow.Amano blinked and Yukari stifled a gasp.Hitomi's mother was in too much shock to respond.In Hitomi's mind the vision of Van became clearer and clearer until she could practically touch him.The pendant swung wildly and a beam of pink light suddenly erupted from the sky to the ground at Hitomi's feet.

She quickly opened her eyes and reached for her mother."Hiya ku, Okasan!Grab the bags!Hiya ku!This beam will take us to Gaea quickly."Her mother blinked but did as Hitomi asked, grabbing the bags and jumping into the beam of light with Hitomi.

In the next instant the beam of light was gone, along with the two women and their luggage.Yukari and Amano stood in astonishment at the place they had been.Amano shook his head, but Yukari stared at the sky and smiled.She hoped Hitomi would be happy.She clenched her fist.And she had better return to pick them up for her wedding!


	2. A Wedding and Premonition

A Wedding and a Premonition

A Wedding and a Premonition

Van sighed and looked out the glass doors that led to the balcony.The counselors around him were now insisting that he find a wife of his own choosing or that they were going to set up a betrothal for him.Van refused to argue with them.They were all full of the manure that fertilized the fields.They would never dare override him, especially when he had already told them that Hitomi was the one he was going to marry and that was final.He sighed again as they continued their rambling.He wished Merle was with him.Then she could chase this bunch of prunes away.That thought made him smile.

He sighed again.He wished the bunch of idiots before him hadn't bothered him.He had been having a wonderful dream about holding Hitomi in his arms and giving her the pendant so she could return to him.He lifted his hand to where the pendant had been.When he had awakened the pendant was gone.He couldn't take his gaze from the window.Hitomi could arrive at any moment.

"Van-sama be reasonable!Waiting for a girl from the Mystic Moon is lunacy!You know the people from there are cursed!"

"Van-oh, onne-gai!Chose another woman of noble birth!"

"This Mystic Moon woman is probably not even of royal birth."

"Van-oh you must not degrade yourself by taking that kind of woman to wife!"

Van's eye began to tick in annoyance.His fingers twitched by his blade.

"She'll probably never arrive to begin with!"

"Van-oh it is time you took a wife and had an heir to the throne of Fanelia!"

"The girl from the Mystic Moon left ten years ago and has not been back since!How can you wait for her, Van-sama!"

"She is not worth waiting for!"

Van grabbed his sword and was about to whip about and threaten the idiots into silence when a shaft of pink light suddenly appeared and shimmered for an instant before vanishing.Van's heart clenched in his chest."Hitomi…"

He turned from the group of men before him and raced to the balcony, his cloak flying off as he tossed it aside and leapt onto the rail of the balcony.He opened his arms wide and took in a deep breath before he jumped down.The counselors came running after him in shock and fear.But Van had jumped into one of the trees below and from there jumped to the ground.

He gave a wave to one of the servants ahead as he raced toward them.The servant nodded and ran to the stable to grab Van's horse.

Merle, Millerna, Celena with little Rouen clinging to her skirt and the girls Hitomi-chan and Janelle blinked in surprise as Van raced by them and toward the stable where a young servant was coming out with a horse.Merle narrowed her eyes.

"Van-sama!Where are you going?!It's not time for riding yet!"

Van just gave a wave to her and leapt onto the horse, speeding into a gallop as he bounded in the direction of where the pink beam had been.The women blinked in confusion until Allen, Duke Chid and Dryden came running by them as well.

"Allen!Dryden!Chid!"

The men stopped in their tracks and turned to the women behind them.The women gave them bewildered looks but Millerna turned serious."And where are you three going?"

Allen looked at her as if she was daft.She growled at him.He shook his head and gave her a confused look."Didn't you see it?"

The women blinked.It was Celena who answered."See what?We were doing something until Van came rushing out of here and galloped away in a hurry."

Dryden shook his head as Allen smacked his forehead."Sometimes you all had better learn to pay attention."Celena's eye ticked in annoyance at Dryden."It was a beam of pink light.Does that sound a little bit familiar?"

Celena blinked in confusion but Millerna and Merle's face lit up with realization and joy.Millerna gave a cry of joy and grabbed her daughter."That was why Van went flying out of here in such a rush!"

"Nan de, Hahawe?"

"Hai, na-se, Millerna-oh?" Janelle asked repeating Hitomi-chan's question.

Merle jumped up."Hitomi!"

Allen gave a sigh of relief, but before he could ask to be excused the women were flying by him and waving toward the servants to get the horses.The three men blinked in disbelief.Dryden burst out laughing as Allen rolled his eyes.Chid blinked and then took after the women.Allen and Dryden followed after him in a rush.

Hitomi sighed as she wandered about the woods, the pendant glowing in her hand.She had thought to use it to direct her toward Van, but she didn't know what part of Gaea she could be in.It wouldn't help her any if she were in Duke Chid's country.There would be no Van anywhere.But if the pendant still worked even in those conditions, it would be one hell of a walk.

She had left her mother with the packages just around the corner as she walked about looking for a clue as to where they were in Gaea and for some food.But as Hitomi found some berries and was about to pluck the first, she heard a startled cry that had come from her mother.She immediately broke into a run.

Van blinked down at the huddled woman and the strange packages around her.This was not Hitomi…

"Yamero!"

Van looked up to see another, much younger, woman rush out of the forest.She was wearing a long dark green skirt and a pair of sneakers.She wore a white blouse and a green sleeveless shirt beneath it.She threw herself before the other woman, her arms spread a determined look flashing in her bright green eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?Scaring the devil out of my—" Hitomi cut herself off as she looked up at the man on the huge horse.His black hair hung in his brown startled eyes, his armored chest and shoulders glinting light off his features as the metal reflected the strands of light that were streaming through the trees.Hitomi's eyes widened and her heart began to pound.

Van stared into the glowing green eyes as the expression changed from one of outrage to one of shocked disbelief.His heart clenched.Those eyes… His eyes widened as he recognized the hair that had grown a bit longer but was still in the same short haircut, the flashing green eyes, and the pendant around the woman's neck.He jumped down from the horse.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi's mother blinked in surprise as she stood up.Hitomi's eyes filled with tears as she dropped her arms.Her breath began to come in on small gasps as she took a step forward.Her hands trembled as she gazed at the man before her, swallowing his appearance with her eyes.

"Van…"

He opened his arms and took a step forward as his body trembled with the familiar sound of her voice.She broke into a run and hurled herself into his arms, afraid he would vanish like all the ghosts of him that haunted her dreams.His warm arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against him as tears began to stream down Hitomi's cheeks.She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her face to his.They stared into each other's for an instant in time.

"Van…" His brown eyes flashed.

"Hitomi…" Her green eyes shimmered.

In the next instant his mouth met hers and began to devour the taste of her.She leaned up against him, her arms wrapping themselves more tightly around him as she kissed him back with all the passion and fervor inside of her.Van groaned against her mouth as he lifted her against him, one hand on her neck angling her head so he could kiss her more deeply, the other hand on her derriere pressing her against him.She gasped and raked her nails down his back as she gave herself up to his kiss.His wings suddenly exploded from his back and wrapped themselves around the two of them, swallowing her in the beauty of him, the feathers floating about them like the finale of an enchantment.They were lost in each other.

Suddenly, the thundering that came from the ground and the startled cry that erupted from her mother's throat interrupted their moment of bliss.Hitomi and Van turned their heads, both their eyes glazed and shining, their lips full with each other's kisses.

The group that paraded toward them were all grinning from ear to ear.

"Van-sama!Hitomi!"

Hitomi blinked and cleared her eyes.Coming right at them was Merle, Allen and Millerna, Duke Chid, Dryden and Celena, and two little girls.Hitomi's smile spread and she lifted her hand with an exuberant wave.

"Merle!Allen-san!Dryden!Millerna!Duke Chid!Celena-san!"

Van blinked and smiled, his wings once more going back into him.He waved at the group and rolled his eyes.It had been too much to hope that they hadn't noticed him leaving until later… or that they hadn't noticed the beam of light.He grinned as they all reigned in their horses to a stop.Merle bounded of her steed and straight toward Hitomi.

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi burst into laughter as she hit the floor, Merle on top of her nuzzling her in greeting.Hitomi hugged her close and grinned."Merle!You're too big for me now!You're a woman already!"Hitomi burst out laughing.

Merle giggled and jumped off, helping Hitomi.Hitomi grinned at Merle and observed her.The cat girl had grown well.She was a beautiful young woman and probably still as mischievous.Hitomi grinned and hugged the girl quickly, then turning to the others.

"Allen-san, Millerna-san!"

Hitomi threw herself into their arms and they hugged her.Millerna giggled."It's about time you returned to Gaea, Hitomi.Van has been so bored without you!And I miss all of our talks!"Millerna grew teary eyed and hugged Hitomi close."Oh, Hitomi!I missed you so!"

"Me too, Millerna-san," Hitomi replied closing her eyes.

"Hahawe?"

Hitomi blinked and released Millerna to look down at the blonde, blue-eyed eight-year-old little girl who was staring up at Hitomi curiously.She smiled and guessed who the child was immediately.She bent down and smiled at the little girl.

"What is your name?My name is Hitomi."

The little girl blinked in surprise and then grinned at Hitomi.

"My name is Hitomi too!"

Hitomi blinked as she looked at the little girl's proud expression and the bubble of laughter that erupted from the child.Hitomi blinked again as another little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes burst beside the blonde little girl.

"I'm Janelle-chan!Why do you have the same name as Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi smiled and looked up at Millerna and Allen in surprise.Allen is the one who replied."We had to name our daughter after you Hitomi."

Hitomi blinked at him."Did you have twins?"

Millerna burst out laughing."Iye, Hitomi.Janelle-chan is Dryden and Celena's eldest and Hitomi-chan's best friend."

Hitomi's eyes widened."Nani?"

She turned to Dryden and Celena.Dryden was holding a little boy in his arms that had silver white hair and his father's dark eyes.Hitomi squealed in disbelief and hugged Dryden.The merchant prince burst out laughing and hugged Hitomi in return.Her eyes were full of question and she turned to Celena.

"Hai, Hitomi.I married Celena two years after you left.Surprised?"

Hitomi nodded and smiled at Celena.She took the woman's hands and squeezed them."I didn't know you, Celena-san, though Allen had told me much about you.I hope we can become the best of friends!"

Celena smiled."Hai."

"Hitomi-san!"

Hitomi blinked and turned to see a scowling teenage boy."Duke Chid?" she murmured.

The boy nodded enthusiastically.Hitomi squealed with joy and rushed to him, giving him a hug."Look how big you've gotten!You were such a wise little boy before!Now you must be a great Duke!"

He nodded."Hai.Van-oh has been helping me."

Hitomi grinned, gave him a squeeze and turned a teary gaze to all her friends…and then to the man she loved.Van smiled at her lovingly.She smiled and blushed and took a step toward him.Then she abruptly stopped.Van blinked as Hitomi shook her head and rushed by him.

"Gomen nasai, Okasan!I forgot to introduce you to everyone."

"Iye, Hitomi.It's all right… It's not necessary…"

The group blinked as Hitomi pushed the older woman to the group.She grinned at them all and began the introductions.

"Minna… This is my Oka-san.Okasan, this is Millerna-hime and Allen-san with their daughter Hitomi-chan."Hitomi giggled."They named her after me!"She then motioned to Dryden and Celena."This is Dryden-san, the merchant prince, and his wife Celena-san, she's Allen-san's sister.They have little Janelle and…" she blinked."What is your son's name Dryden?"

Dryden smiled."Rouen."

Hitomi turned to her mother and smiled."Rouen.Here is Duke Chid, and this annoying cat-girl is Merle."

"Oy, Hitomi!"

Hitomi grinned at Merle and stuck out her tongue.The young cat-like woman replied equally.She raspberried at Hitomi.

Hitomi then turned to Van and smiled."Soshite, Okasan, this is Van.My love."

Her mother looked at her with a smile."Hai, I noticed."

Hitomi grinned at her mother and then left her side only to leap into Van's arms.He laughed and whirled her about, their laughter filling everyone with joy and laughter.Hitomi was back.Everything would be fine from here.

"Yosh!From one celebration to another!Now we have a wedding!"

"Hai!Party, Oto!"

Everyone burst out laughing at Rouen's outburst and at the joy swelling among them.

***

"It is coming."

The young blue-haired cat-like man looked up from books he was replacing.He turned to the woman kneeling in the circle of white sand and white wax candles.Her massively long pitch black hair hung about her in endless waves of silk and the white sheer robes that clothed her shimmered in the dimming candlelight.Her closed eyes slowly opened and huge brilliant violet orbs shimmered.

"What's coming ne-sama?" the cat-like man said, his longish blue hair shifting in his gray eyes as he leaned away from the books and toward the woman he called sister.His ears twitched and he began to move toward her."Ne-sama?"

"Hush, Rune."The woman closed her eyes again and whispered words without meaning into the air full of burning incense.She continued to whisper the words even as the candles burned low, the man called Rune watching her, the books forgotten.Rune started when he saw the tears slide from her closed eyes down her glowing cheek.His heart pounded as he got up to go to her.

"Stop there, Rune."

The blue hair shifted with his abrupt stop."De-mo ne-sama…"

The woman's eyes opened, the amethyst brilliance glistening with unshed tears.She slowly moved in her place, her body shifting as her head moved forward in a slump.Her hair hung about her body and her tears slid to the white sand glistening beneath her.

"There is nothing I can do to stop it.Only the two…"

Rune blinked, afraid for the woman he called sister.Her heard the agony in her voice.What could be tormenting her so?"Ne-sama…"

Suddenly her head shot up, startling Rune.He blinked as she turned to him, her eyes shimmering with determination.It was almost as if the tearstains on her cheeks were of no import.She slowly stood, the white sheer robes floating about her like the memory of a dream.She turned to the young man before her and smiled.

"Rune-chan, ready the Antechamber with the black sand and candles.Mix them with the white ones.Place them all in the shape of this emblem."She turned and lifted her hand.From amongst the pile of books that remained out of place came a brooch with an emblem engraved upon it.It floated from its place and toward the woman's outstretched hand.Once there she tossed it to the young cat-like man."Make sure there are no mistakes.Any mistake could be disastrous."

Rune looked at the emblem and then to the woman before him."De-mo… are you sure about the black sand and candles?That is only when you speak to the dead.Why do you want to blend your magic white sand and candles with the black ones?"

The woman smiled at him."Daijou bu, Rune-chan.It'll be all right.Just do as I ask.I must prepare my body and spirit for the trial that lies ahead.The fate of all of Gaea depends on my success.It is necessary."

The woman then turned and vanished into the shadows created by her white candles.Rune blinked and looked down at the seal in his hands.He slowly stood and lifted an eyebrow before turning to head for the Antechamber to do as he was told.

Why would the Sorceress Zaillah want to have both white and black sand and candles in the shape of the crest of Fanelia?

***

All of Fanelia was practically bursting with excitement.

The day they had all been waiting for had finally come.Van-oh, their warrior king, was finally going to marry and they were at last going to a have a queen.

Today was the wedding ceremony and celebration.

But while the entire country was bustling with energy and excitement, the castle was chaos.Servants were running to and fro, trying to make sure everything was in preparation.It had only been a month since the King had proclaimed who was to be his bride and that they would be marrying in a month.When the Council had tried to plead with him to extend the date he only shook his head and said that he could not wait anymore than a month.He had been waiting ten years for his bride, he would wait no more than a month.

It sounded perfectly reasonable to Millerna, Celena and Merle.Dryden and Allen were surprised he had made it a month and not a week or two.They were still marveling over Van's patience.

In the palace, while the servants in charge were slowly turning loony along with the members of the Council, Janelle-chan, Hitomi-chan and Rouen-chan were trying to be as playful as possible in their restricting formal clothing.Duke Chid was given the task to look after them while Dryden and Allen gave Van support.Totally unnecessary.Van was only edgy because he wanted Hitomi already in his bed.

The bride-to-be on the other hand was going batty.Millerna, Celena, Merle and her mother were having a time trying to get Hitomi to calm down.But Hitomi was not hysterical about her upcoming wedding.No, she was worried how she would get away long enough to get Yukari and Amano there in time for the wedding!

Hitomi was pacing back and forth in desperation, her mother trying to calm her down.Hitomi ignored the calming words of the women around her and looked out the window.She was already garbed in her wedding gown, a beautiful gown made of white silk, lace, pearls and opal jewels.It was also decorated with silk and satin lilies.The dress was off-shoulderand the sleeves long and delicate.The dress made a 'v' at the neckline, exposing quite a bit of cleavage.Enough to drive Van up the wall for he had not had the pleasure of seeing her yet.The dress billowed about her and a tail made the gown worthy of a queen.Her hair was decorated with a crown of lilies that was held there by the tiara of pearls and opals around her forehead.A silk, sheer veil hung down her exposed back.She did truly look like a queen.

But Hitomi was uncaring.Right now her only concern was getting Yukari and Amano there for the wedding… But how…?

Suddenly her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers.Celena, Millerna, Merle and Hitomi's mother's chatter suddenly died as they saw the gleam in Hitomi's eyes.

"Hitomi… what are you planning…?" Merle began but was cut off when she saw the woman reaching for the pendant gleaming against her breast.

Millerna shook her head as Hitomi's mother began to stand."Iye, Hitomi!Don't!You don't know if you'll be back in time!"

Hitomi just grinned as she envisioned Yukari and Amano in her mind."Daijou bu, Millerna-san!I'll be back in no time!"

The beam of light erupted.Merle shook her head and ran toward Hitomi."De-mo Hitomi!Your dress… Eeeek!"

Both Hitomi and Merle were swept up into the beam, leaving a stunned Celena, Millerna and mother of the bride.Hitomi's mother then sighed.

"Oh, well.At least we know she wouldn't miss her wedding for the world.She's been waiting ten years for this.She'll be back in time."

Both Celena and Millerna sighed.

"I certainly hope so," was Millerna's only reply.

…On Earth…

"Eeeek!"

Merle crashed onto the couch beneath her as Hitomi glided to the ground.Hitomi grinned at Merle and shook her head."Now Merle-chan!Why did you have to go and do that?I was only going to pick up Yukari and Amano.I told them I would bring them to my wedding."Hitomi giggled as Merle scowled at her and got up from the couch, the golden dress Merle was wearing floating about her.Her tail twisted in annoyance as she crossed her arms in a huff.

Hitomi giggled again and then looked around her.It was her old house.Amano and Yukari must be here somewhere…

"Yukari!Amano!Yukari!Amano!Hiya ku!I'm getting married in two hours!"

Hitomi winced as she heard a crash from upstairs.Merle lifted an eyebrow and leapt onto the couch looking toward the stairs.There was a rustle another crash and a door opening and slamming shut.Amano and Yukari rushed down the stairs in bathrobes to see a glowing Hitomi in the most gorgeous bridal gown they had ever seen… and a strange cat-woman in a beautiful golden gown.

Yukari's mouth dropped open."Hitomi!Did you say what I thought you said?How did you get in here?And whom the hell are you marrying?The Emperor or something?"

Hitomi giggled."Hai, you heard right, Yukari-chan.I'm getting married in two hours so you two better get dressed right away.I got here the same way I got to Gaea, with my grandmother's pendant.And I'm not marrying any Emperor.I'm marrying the King of Fanelia."

Yukari blinked in stunned amazement.Amano's mouth hung open as he pointed to Merle."Who is she?"

Hitomi grinned."This is Merle.She's one of my bridesmaids.Hiya ku, you two.I only have two hours."

The two newlyweds slowly nodded and went up the stairs to their bedchamber to get dressed in their finest.But before Yukari could get all the way to the top she rushed down and with a squeal of happiness and jumped at Hitomi and gave her a huge hug.Hitomi laughed and hugged her friend back.It was then that Yukari rushed upstairs to change clothing.

Merle waited till they were gone and then turned to Hitomi.

"Hitomi?"

"Nani, Merle?"

"They look like Allen-san and Millerna-san."

Hitomi grinned at Merle."Hai, they do, don't they?"

…Half an hour later and back on Gaea…

"Merle!Hitomi!"

Celena and Millerna rushed to both to see if they were all right.Then the older women proceeded to check if the gowns were still in tact.Hitomi grinned and then turned to Amano and Yukari who were blinking in astonishment at their situation and the place they found themselves in.Hitomi wasted no time.

"Celena, Millerna, my dress is fine.I want you to meet my two good friends, Amano and Yukari," Hitomi grinned and turned to Amano and Yukari."Amano, Yukari, this is Celena-san and Millerna-hime.Millerna is married to Allen and have a little girl they named after me.Celena is Allen's sister and she is married to the merchant prince, Dryden.They have a little girl named Janelle and a five year old boy named Rouen."

At that moment, the children made an appearance and Hitomi introduced them.It was Hitomi-chan that made the brilliant observation.

"Hitomi-ne, why does Yukari-san look like Hahawe and Amano-san look like Chichiwe?"

Hitomi grinned as everyone was shocked into silence except for Merle.Hitomi nodded at the little girl."You're right.They do look like your Hahawe and Chichiwe, but these are my other friends.They just look like your parents."

"Oh."

Hitomi grinned and then told Duke Chid to take Amano to the other men and introduce him as they all finished getting ready for the wedding.Yukari was quickly taken into the fold and was told what she was to do at the actual ceremony.

When it finally began Van could barely look away from Hitomi.She was… ravishing.He was almost positive that every man present was staring at his bride.And who could not?She was murderous in her beauty and the dress… Van's eyes devoured her as he came up with so many different way to get the gown off of her in a hurry.

Hitomi could feel the burn of Van's eyes on her and she met his dark orbs boldly.They promised such delicious pleasures that had her trembling as she reached her place beside him.While everyone was thinking that it was her nervous wedding jitters, only she and Van knew that it was the sensual look in his eyes that was making her tremble with heat and pleasure.

The ceremony was long, boring, but beautiful.Hitomi wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.But as Priest before them blessed the union and dubbed them King and Queen and crowned Hitomi, her only thought was… _"I'm married to Van!I'm finally married to Van!"_

Her heart was already singing when Van clasped her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly before all of the people present.After the stirring, dazing kiss, he dragged her down the aisle where she had walked what seemed like only moments ago, dragged her onto a carriage that led them directly to the enormous courtyard immediately outside of the gigantic ballroom of Fanelia Castle.The celebration began.

To Hitomi it was like a dream.The joy with her friends, the kisses and touches passed between her and Van, the dancing, the singing, the laughter and the music…it all seemed so surreal and so blissful.She almost never wanted it to end…until she saw the hungry look in Van's eyes that melted her insides.

As the night grew on, the celebration was ended with a parade throughout all of Fanelia, Van and Hitomi showing their affection and love for each other openly to the people in their open carriage.By the time they returned to the castle, Hitomi was giggling hysterically for she and Van were practically being drowned in a sea of flowers that had been tossed to them by the people.Van lifted her from the carriage and carried her all the way to their bedroom.

They would not be disturbed for the next week or so, except to be brought food.

Hitomi was practically tingling with expectation. Van could feel her excitement and gave her a slow wicked grin, which held all the promises of the night before them. Hitomi's senses were practically bursting.Everything felt slow and thick, her blood heavy within her as Van approached her, tossing his cloak and shirt aside.Hitomi's breathing was ragged by the time he reached her, and he stared down into her eyes, the heat in the glowing orbs igniting her desire. Van bent his head and kissed her long and deep, making the flame of her passion and love for him consume her so that everything she felt took her beyond the edge of bliss.

Van slowly wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against his body and his heart began to beat wildly.The kiss transformed from one of seduction to one of ravenous need.Van's kiss consumed Hitomi, his tongue and lips possessing her, claiming her.She grabbed onto him, her knees giving out with the force of his kiss.Their mouths were a fury of blending lips, with each second growing more and more carnal with their eager passion.The two fell to the bed in a flurry of limbs, Van's hands tearing at Hitomi's garments until the beautiful gown was tossed aside and she was lying nude before him.Hitomi gasped in surprise as her body felt the cold rush of air that came from the open window, her body tingling with the cool air and Van only watched her reaction.The look he gave her quickly vanished the coolness and replaced it with an insatiable heat.Hot and eager, her hands quickly went to his waist to remove the pants he still wore.He aided her quickly until they were both blissfully nude against each other, hot skin on hot skin.Her breath was hot against his and all Van could do was groan as placed his mouth against her heated flesh.

Hitomi moaned with desire, her hands digging into his hair as his mouth made hot love to her.Her cries of passion drove Van over the edge as he kneaded her breasts and took them into his mouth.Hitomi cried out as her legs parted, opening for him, her eyes glazed.Van groaned with desire as he dragged his mouth down her body.He slid his hands up the insides of her thighs, bringing her knees up as his lips and tongue caressed her belly.His caresses drove her over the edge; her nails dug into Van's shoulders as she chanted his name.Van dipped his head lower and Hitomi's scream of pleasure vibrated through the walls of the room.

He caressed the heat of her with his tongue, kissing and licking her as she panted, her eyes dazed and blazing with passion.He drove her over the edge and her scream frightened the birds on the balcony, outside the open window.Van lifted his head and moved languidly over her, her breathing harsh.She slowly opened her eyes to gaze into his, his eyes as dark as sin in the night.Hitomi smiled and dragged her hands over his body making him groan with desire as he lowered his mouth to hers.She kissed him madly, carnally, as she found the heat of him and began to guide him into her body.She caressed him and Van heaved wildly drunk on desire.Hitomi guided him into her, but the moment Van felt the heat of her entrance, he gave a low groan and thrust into her with one powerful stroke that had his wings bursting from him and Hitomi crying out his name and wrapping her limbs about him.Her legs were tight around his waist and her arms around his chest, her nails digging into his back desperately as if she would fall into oblivion if she didn't hold onto him tightly enough.

He held himself within her, until he was certain her pain was gone and began the slow thrusting that was the timeless dance of life.Hitomi returned the thrusts eager and in a mad frenzy of desire they both fell headlong into the abyss of bliss, their screams of a long awaited completion of their love echoing throughout the walls of the palace.

The lovers drifted back to the world and Van held Hitomi close to him, his feathers drifting about them in a silent applause.He had waited so long for her; he would never lose her again.Hitomi lifted her face from his chest as stared into his loving eyes.She lifted her head for another kiss on swollen lips and whispered the words engraved in her heart.

"Ai-shi-te-ru, Van."

Van smiled down into the beautiful eyes and whispered back the same truth that had burned in soul for ten years."Ai-shi-te-ru, Hitomi."

They kissed once more beneath the moonlight that streamed from the open balcony door and were once again lost in each other and the pleasure brought forth by their awakening bodies.


	3. Calling Forth from Darkness

Calling Forth from Darkness

Calling Forth from Darkness

Zaillah entered the sacred room in which she had told Rune to place the black and white sand and candles.Her white robes floated about her and her long black hair shimmered in the glowing candlelight.She looked up and through the glass ceiling, watching as the Blue Mystic Moon came into place directly above the center of the glass ceiling.She strode to the center of the room, between the inscriptions and the crest of Fanelia created by the magical sand and candles.There she knelt down, the Mystic Moon coming directly overhead.She lifted her face, her eyes closed, to the bright moonlight that suddenly splintered down through the glass and shimmered about her in rays of blue light.She slowly opened her eyes and began the chant that would draw the power from her and into the soul of another.

Rune watched his adopted sister from the dark corners of the room.He had never seen her perform such a strange ritual.He suddenly trembled as he remembered the fear in her eyes the night before when she had had those terrible visions.He never wanted to see that look in his sister's eyes again.He hoped whatever she was doing would stop those visions.Just because she was the priestess chosen to guard Gaea from evil outside forces with her power, didn't mean she should have to suffer in her duty.

Suddenly the priestess Zaillah began to writhe in her chants, only one word being garbled out from her thrashing body.Rune blinked in terror and then stood to rush to her aid.He would not loose his sister!He began to run toward her in desperation when she abruptly stopped her thrashing.Her head was thrown back, her brilliant violet eyes wide and blank.He took one step toward her.

"Ne-sama?"

Zaillah let out a hoarse scream as light exploded from her body filling the room with brilliant light her eyes glowing with the power erupting from her.Rune fell back and covered his eyes, trying to block out the overpowering light that spilled throughout the room.

When it finally began to dim, he opened his eyes and blinked in surprise as he saw the light suddenly blast into millions of lights, each one twirling around the other in desperation, forming a soul of light.Rune had to tear his gaze away from the light to gaze at his sister.She was sprawled on the floor, breathing harshly and on the verge of unconsciousness.He rushed to her and held in his arms.She slowly lifted her head, supported by Rune, to see the result of the spell she put most of her life and power into.The light spilled into each other, screaming with power as the soul was called forth from the black sand.

The whispers of a soul came from the black sand like a growing mist only to be blended with the light she had called forth from her soul and power.

The hoarse cry of a man in pain resounded throughout the room as the lights spilled into the soul called forth.The scream echoed throughout the room until finally a man exploded from the collision of lights his body formed once more to perfection.

He collapsed on the floor groaning until with a cry of pain from his back exploded to wings of brilliant white that marked the Draconian race.Breathing harshly he slowly stood, his dark eyes darting about as his silvery blue hair moved in his eyes.The feathers from his wings floated about the room, the final mark of enchantment as the priestess and the once dead prince of Fanelia stared into each other's eyes.Without moving her eyes from his, Zaillah sustained herself with her own arms and commanded Rune.

"Rune.Give him your cloak.He has just been reborn."Rune started at the comment but did as was commanded immediately.The man's eyes never left Zaillah's.But she saw the question in them.Soon.Soon she would answer his questions.

Finally, weak in both body and spirit, Zaillah sank back in exhaustion. Rune quickly rushed to her and held her up in his arms.

"Ne-sama?Ne-sama?!" Rune cried as his sister fell into his arms limply.

The man stared and slowly stood, wrapping the cloak more firmly around himself, and approached the two.He knelt down before them and Rune looked up at the man, his eyes glassy with tears.The man smiled kindly at the young cat-man and placed a gentle palm on his head.He then turned to the woman pale and weak in the boy's arms.He nodded and bent down to lift the priestess in his arms.

Rune was at first ready to protest, but he had seen the gentleness in the man's eyes.And why would his sister summon this man from the underworld if he was not a good man?Rune nodded and the man only gave a slight smile.Rune said nothing, only led the man to Zaillah's chambers.But even as they arrived, the priestess still had not awakened from her unconscious state.It wasn't until she was placed on her bed that her eyes slowly began to flutter open.She saw Rune and gave him a light smile, but then saw the man hovering above him.The smile faded.Her work was not finished.Gaea was still in danger.

She slowly sat up.

"Iye, ne-sama!" Rune cried."Don't get up!You're still too weak."

Zaillah stared Rune in the eye."Rune.Get this man clothing and quickly.He will not stay here long.Hurry.He has a quest he must complete."

Rune swallowed and slowly nodded.He stood and left, leaving the man and priestess alone.Zaillah's eyes followed Rune until he had gone and then turned to the man before her.She had only completed the first part of her mission.She must see the rest done and quickly.Before it was too late.

But, before she could speak, the man did.

"Who are you?What have you done?What is happening?"

Zaillah smiled, even as cold sweat dripped down her back and was beginning to form at her forehead.The beginnings of the fever from her spell were appearing.She shook it aside.She had to tell him his mission first.

"I am the Priestess Zaillah, Guardian of Gaea.My purpose is to protect Gaea from any evil that lurks beyond her into the vast blackness beyond the blue skies."Her violet eyes suddenly darkened with terror."But there is something coming toward Gaea that cannot be stopped by myself alone.It is too great an evil and destroyer.It would destroy anything I would put up to stop it and eventually it would come to this world and devour it.I cannot allow that to happen!"Her eyes turned to his eyes, glistening with need and tears."I summoned you from the underworld back into the world of the living.It is a powerful spell that only the Priestess knows and that she can use only once.If used again it would certainly kill me.The spell uses up most of my life force and my power.Eventually I will recuperate, but my powers will never be as powerful as they were before I used this spell."

The man stared into the glowing violet eyes and took a deep breath."But why?Why have you risked so much to bring me back to life?"

Her trembling eyes steadied and transformed into hard amethyst, solid in purpose and determination."Because only with your power can the Gaea be saved.

"There is a ruling family that holds the tremendous power of a Guymelef far beyond its class that it in itself has an unbelievable power."

The man turned his face away with realization."Escaflowne."

The priestess stared at his profile."Hai."

He turned back to her, his eyes aflame."But why bring me from the world of the dead?There is Van Fanel.He is the one who pilots Escaflowne.He is the Fanel of this line that can control that power.Why summon me?"

She stared deeply into his eyes."Because there is not only one Escaflowne."

"Nani?" was his incredulous cry.

She shook her head for silence.Her eyes gazed into his pleadingly, desperately."There is not one, but _two Escaflownes, that are in the possession of the Fanel family line.There is the one that is known.There is the powerful Escaflowne controlled and piloted by the King of Fanelia, Van Fanel.But there is another one that is unknown to all.Only the priestess and one chosen by the Fanel line know of the existence this Escaflowne.But the man who knew died without passing the secret onto anyone.Only the priestess knew the secret till now."Her skin was practically translucent, her eyes desperate and her voice hoarse as the cold sweat streamed down her face in rivulets.Her words ran evermore quickly in desperation."It is located deep within the volcano to the north.Only you can find the Escaflowne and use it.In order to defeat the evil that comes this way, two brothers of the Fanel family must use both Escaflownes.If not, our world is doomed.Only their combined powers can save this world now."_

Suddenly she gave a gasp and she clutched onto him.Her white hands strained against his cloak as he held her close to him, her eyes blazing with exhaustion and fever.He stared into her eyes and barely heard her last gasping words.

"Please…you must…it has been ten years since your death…you are the same, but everyone else has aged…you must fight…you must help…" Her eyes widened and she suddenly convulsed and fell into unconsciousness with one last gasp of, "please…"

Rune came shortly to see his sister in the throws of the exhaustion fever caused by the spell.The man was over her, gently tending to her, his eyes full of worry.He turned to Rune, his eyes in question.

"Will she be all right?"

Rune blinked and slowly nodded, giving the man the clothing and then rushing the medicine cabinet on the far wall."It is the exhaustion fever.It usually overtakes her mildly when she uses a spell to great for her to handle or when she is weak and still uses it.I have never seen it this terrible before, but I have the medicine that will help."

Rune turned and saw the man already dressed and draping the cloak Rune had given him over Zaillah.He slowly lowered his head to the woman's face, his cheek pressed against hers and he whispered something to the unconscious priestess that somehow soothed her.Her breathing was not as ragged as before.Rune blinked in confusion.And grew even more startled when the man placed a fleeting kiss on the priestess' lips and suddenly straightened and turned.

"With your assurance I am comforted, Rune-kun.Make sure she lives to see the result of the spell she placed so much of herself in come to fruition."

And with that the man left.Rune only stared blankly at the place where he had been.

With long strides the man left the hidden temple and headed toward the volcano to the north.He had promised the priestess that he would see her wish be fulfilled.And Folken Fanel would make the best of his second chance at life.

***

Folken still could not believe the situation he found himself in.He was in one of the most troublesome and dangerous volcanoes in all of Gaea to find an Escaflowne that he had never known existed till this moment.He still could not believe that he was even alive.He flexed his right arm and shook his head.It was as if his body had been reconstructed.Even his arm was back to normal and he even saw the proof of his life when he had spread his wings.They were the brilliant white that reflected the life in him.

He cursed as he climbed through the walls of the volcano, the heat becoming suffocating.Before he had left the hidden temple he had taken up a sword, for he knew he would need it.If, in truth, an Escaflowne lay in the volcano dormant, then there would most assuredly be a dragon lurking somewhere within the bowls of the volcano.He just had to be prepared for it.He would not lose like he did the last time.

As he entered more deeply into the volcano, Folken lifted his head at a low sound he heard rumble within the cavern walls.He would not be taken by surprise again.He would great the beast with his sword blazing and will have its heart.Folken narrowed his eyes and moved silently amidst the burning rocks until he came to the exit of the cavern in the depths of the volcano.He looked out and his eyes widened in shock.

There, just below him, on a stone in the center of blazing, bubbling lava was a huge Guymelef…identical to Escaflowne in everything but one.This Escaflowne was a dark gray, black and red, unlike the beige and green of the other Escaflowne.This one was the darkness of the two, hidden away for millenniums, unknown and unused.Folken's eyes narrowed.This was the Escaflowne that called out to him.This was the Guymelef who would bleed with him.

He turned and looked about searching for the dragon he knew was hidden in the walls of the volcano.A great fire dragon he would face, but he would not lose.The world depended upon him.He closed his eyes and saw the glistening, feverish violet eyes of the priestess as she had clutched the cloak he had worn.Her black hair streaming behind her in a dark halo of wonder.He would fulfill his promise to her.And he will not let the suffering she put herself through be for naught.He would not lose to this monster.

He stepped out of the cavern and began the climb down to Escaflowne, his eyes watching everything.And, just as he had predicted, from the wall before him, burst the huge fire dragon that protected the ancient Escaflowne.Folken drew his sword, his eyes blazing and knew that no matter what happened he would not lose!

He attacked the beast from the side, going in from its blind spot and aiming for the eye.He sliced the eye with a downward stroke that sent the beast into a flaming rage.Folken leapt back as the beast thrashed, sending the stones crashing down upon them.He moved quickly, falling to the nearest ledge as the beast turned its one eyed gaze to its attacker.Folken only stared back, his eyes firm with determination._I will have your heart monster._

Folken narrowed his eyes and grabbed a dagger he had also taken from his boot tossing it quickly toward the other eye of the dragon.It dragon moved, the dagger harmlessly hitting one of its scales but when it turned back to the man, he was gone.Folken had jumped into the air as the dragon had been distracted and rammed the sword into the dragon's skull.The dragon screamed thrashing in desperation, but Folken would not release the blade imbedded into the dragon's skull.The dragon's trashing caused the rocks to fall about steadily, splattering into the lava below.Folken knew that the dragon would soon follow.

Still grabbing onto his blade, he reached down and jammed his hand into the dragon, pulling forth its dragon heart before it could collapse into the lava as well.The dragon stilled as Folken drew his hand outand gripped onto the dragon's heart as he stood and removed his blade from the skull of the dragon.The grip the dragon had had on the stone slipped and it slid down, the life taken from it into the lava pit of the volcano below.Folken jumped off and leapt toward the center, where the dark Escaflowne awaited him.

Luckily, he landed atop it and slowly climbed his way down to the base to stand before it.Folken took a deep breath and closed his eyes, seeing the violet-eyed priestess once again in his mind.For the world he had loved, for the family he had loved even when he had been turned into a monster, for the death he had died to be freed, he was now reborn into the world to finish what he could not have done before.He gave a wiry smile.By now, Van would be Folken's age.They were both men now, ne, little brother?

Folken opened his eyes and drew his sword over his palm, letting his blood flow onto the dragon's heart that would awaken the dark Escaflowne.He closed his eyes and said the words of the family ritual and thrust the dragon's heart drenched with blood into the heart of Escaflowne.He took out his hand and it came to life before him.He called upon its power and his blood that lay within it and it opened for him.Folken smiled and stepped into the Escaflowne that was his and his alone.

And with that he blasted off to Fanelia.


	4. Reunion

Reunion

Reunion

It had taken Zaillah a week to recover from the fever.It had taken Folken a week to travel to the volcano and obtain Escaflowne.Zaillah had been awake when she had sensed the dark Escaflowne awaken with Folken's blood.She smiled.She knew where he was headed.And she was also on her way there.

Zaillah and Rune had traveled quickly, despite the fact that she was still weak from the spell she had done to bring back Folken.They couldn't afford to waste any time.They had to hurry to Fanelia and speak to King Van.But what had been a surprise to the priestess, was when they had arrived it seemed as if the entire kingdom was celebrating some grand event.Rune had asked around and they had discovered that not only had the Memorials of the Great War been finished, but also the king, Van Fanel, had recently wed.

Zaillah was happy for the king.She hoped he had had some time with his new bride before now.For now she had a mission for him to accomplish.She took a brief rest on a bench along the main avenue of Fanelia as Rune went to get her something to eat from one of the shops.She smiled lightly and prayed that all would be well.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and she turned with a smile on her face.Folken was behind her, cloaked and hidden so none could recognize him.He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?I can see you are still recovering from the fever.You should still be resting."

Zaillah smiled."Hai.I know.But I could not wait any longer.Van-oh must be told of what is going on.I have heard that his bride is a psychic from the Mystic Moon.Perhaps she has also felt the foreboding that approaches our world if Van hasn't kept her too occupied in the marital life."Her smile faded and she went suddenly quiet.She lowered her head."I am sorry that I will have to ruin his time with his bride because of this."She turned to Folken."And I am sorry that I had to drag you and your brother into this mess…but…I needed you."

Folken smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman.Zaillah's eyes widened in surprise as she was folded in the warmth of his arms."Do not be sorry, Zaillah.You gave me another chance at life, and for that I am grateful.I get to see my brother again and repent for my previous crimes."

She lifted her head, her amethyst eyes shimmering into his."Only grateful?" she whispered softly.

Folken's eyes narrowed and darkened and he stared into her eyes until he was lost in them.He slowly lowered his head and took the soft lips beneath his.No one had ever sacrificed so much of his or her life to give him life.And no woman had ever affected him the way this one did.He had felt the love of a mother, father and brother and the adoration of those young girls that had died for him that he had loved dearly.But he had never felt this indescribable feeling that burned within his soul and ignited all the feeling that had died with him.He had a living body again and he could feel the life in it once more as he kissed and held the woman that was vibrantly alive in his arms.He kissed her slowly, delicately and she gave a tremulous sigh against his lips.

Rune's cough, brought them forth from the spell of the kiss that had bound their souls more so than Zaillah's spell had done.They stared into each other's eyes and she smiled.Rune lifted an eyebrow and placed the food before them.Zaillah blinked and then blushed at the situation she found herself in.How long had Rune been there?Rune grinned at the redness in her cheeks and Folken smiled.

Zaillah gave a cough and turned to the food, but continued speaking to Folken even though she was no longer facing him.

"What have you been doing since you have been back in Fanelia, Folken-san?"

Folken smiled at her formality and told both Rune and Zaillah of his surprise to find a statue of himself at the Memorial and how he was amazed at all the accomplishments that Van and performed with the fallen Fanelia.He could not wait to see his brother again.Zaillah saw the eagerness in his eyes and smiled at him.

She told him then her plan.She would enter the palace and tell the king and queen and his advisors about the entire situation.She would also tell him what she had done to ensure the safety of the world.Folken lifted an eyebrow.She shook her head.

"I will not tell them about you.Only that I used my power to bring forth the warrior that could fight by Van's side and was the only one that joined with Van could stop this evil.I will summon you then and you will come in Escaflowne.When they see the familiar Guymelef and I explain the dark Escaflowne, you can emerge.Then you can see your brother again, Folken."

Folken smiled and nodded.That was what they would do.He stood up to leave and his eyes met Zaillah's for a moment before he turned to head to Escaflowne and await the summon she would send.

He would see his brother again soon.

***

Van shook his head as the guards led the priestess into the throne room.He had been enjoying a wonderful lunch with Hitomi and the others when they had received the announcement that the Guardian of Gaia had arrived to speak with him.He knew he could not send her away.Little was known about the Guardian, only that she was a powerful sorceress and priestess, using her powers and her spirit to protect Gaia from any evil outside force.Never did the Guardian ever leave her temple, in fact, no one was sure of the location of the temple.No one recalls ever having seen her; most had even started believing she was only an ancient legend that had somehow managed to survive.

Yet, here she was.This would be the first time in ages that the Guardian would have appeared to the people.And she comes to speak with him.Van Fanel.

Hitomi was seated at his side, their friends and family seated and standing around them, also waiting for the priestess.When she entered with her companion, all they could do was stare.She was the essence of spiritual power.From her body glowed an indomitable radiance and her firm amethyst eyes blazed as she gazed about the room.She held a staff made of gleaming ivory, clear quartz wrapping around it like a mist and an orb of crystal glowed on it.Her long hair hung to her knees, waves of ebony stark against the sheer whiteness of her robes.

Zaillah gazed at everyone present, smiling slightly.These were Van Fanel's friends and family.She looked briefly over everyone, her gaze lingering on Allen and Dryden.So strong.Such strong friends he had.She then saw Hitomi and met her eyes and knew her to be the girl from the Mystic Moon.She would be a great help to Van-oh in the upcoming battle.She will be his strength.Zaillah then turned her gaze to Van and saw the same strength that she saw within Folken's spirit.Her heart eased.It was possible.They could win… With these two Fanel warriors.She gave a deep bow.

Van bowed briefly in return."You claim to be the Guardian of Gaia, lady."

Zaillah straightened."I am."

"Then why, after so many centuries, do you finally emerge from your temple?"

Zaillah gave a small smile."There are times that not even I can prevent an evil from coming to Gaia.At these times I must emerge from the temple and seek aid.If not our world will fall to ruin."

Everyone tensed.Van's eyes narrowed."What are you talking about?"

Zaillah lifted her staff into the air and an enormous vision appeared above her."Behold, Lord of Fanelia.This is our world."And image of a spatial view of Gaia appeared."The Guardian's purpose is to protect our world from the darkness beyond its blue skies.Beyond them, there is an endless space, from which all forms of evil may come.For eons, our purpose has been to prevent those evils from entering our world and destroying it.But now, there is a darkness…" she gave a wave of her staff and vision transformed into a dark nothingness that crackled with evil energy."This darkness can not be stopped by me alone.I need aid.Were I to fight it alone our world would become food for its darkness.So I have come to you, Lord Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, Pilot of the Mighty Escaflowne for aid.Without your help, our world is lost."

Van took in a sharp breath and stood up.He shook his head at the woman before him."What makes you believe that I can destroy it, if you, the Guardian of our world, can not?"

Zaillah shook her head."You can not destroy it alone…or even with my aid at your side."

Hitomi shot up."If Van can't defeat then why did you come here, ne?To warn us that it's hopeless to try and fight?"

Zaillah smiled at Hitomi."On the contrary, Hitomi-sama.Van-oh can destroy it…but not alone. One Escaflowne is not enough to battle this evil… We need _two."_

"NANI?!"

Van shook his head in disbelief."Two Escaflownes?What are you talking about?There is only one Escaflowne in existence and I am her Pilot!"

Zaillah nodded."To your knowledge, yes.There is only one Escaflowne.But in reality, there are two.The one known to all, and the one known to none.The dark side of Escaflowne."She lifted her staff and pointed it to the window.A flash of light beamed from it and suddenly there was a rumbling coming from the distance.Zaillah dropped to her knees in exhaustion, her body still not recovered.

"Ne-sama!"

But no one noticed the priestess's distress at first.From the distance, arriving with tremendous speed was a Guymelef… identical to Escaflowne.Except that the colors were inverted.It arrived silently, landing perfectly before the window from which Zaillah had summoned it.Van flew to Zaillah.

"What is this?!How can this be?!Only a member of the Fanel family can pilot Escaflowne or any copy thereof!How can there be two Escaflownes?"

Zaillah slowly stood, using her staff and Rune for support."The Guardians of Gaia first came into being at the time in which Escaflowne was created.The Guardians and Escaflowne were created to protect our world.The Escaflownes were born at the same moment, twins of a powerful magic.But together, their power was so great, that it was unnecessary for both to be known.So one was brought to the people of Gaia, to the house of Fanel, but the other was locked away into the darkest recesses of the earth, only known to one chosen member of the Fanel line and the Guardian."She gave Van a light smile."The chosen Fanel died centuries ago without passing on his secret… So only, the Guardians have known about this Escaflowne's existence.And here she stands.The dark side of your Escaflowne."

Hitomi shook her head in disbelief."But…Who is piloting her?Only members of the Fanel line can pilot an Escaflowne…and there is only Van…for the moment."

Zaillah straightened and turned to the Escaflowne."Come out, and show yourself.You, who are also Fanel; you, who are the only one who is worthy of piloting the Dark Escaflowne."She turned back to Van and gave him a smile."Consider this, my wedding gift to you, Van Fanel.It's the least I can do for troubling you happy time with dark premonitions of destruction."

Van's eyes were wide as he turned away from the woman and faced the Dark Escaflowne and the man that was slowly emerging from it.Silvery blue hair, glistening in the light of the sun, a tear stained face glowing with happy eyes, completely whole and exactly as he was before…

"FOLKEN?!"

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes.Van took a step toward his brother, his heart racing madly._Folken…?Folken?But…but…how could this be?!"Ma-sa-ka," Van whispered more to himself than anyone else._

Folken smiled at him."I'm not an illusion, little brother.I'm real, I'm not a ghost.I live.After all this time…I live again."

Van shook his head in disbelief for a moment before rushing toward his brother."Folken!"When Van reached him and realized that his brother was mortal and alive, he couldn't stop his tears.The brothers embraced, unheeding of everyone else in the room.For that moment, memories of happier days of long ago flashed through both of their minds.Happier days with their parents and when they lived together as a family.Now those days could actually begin again.Folken was back…and he was whole.There was no shadows in his eyes, no fear, no doubt, no regret.They were a family again.

Folken smiled, thanking the heavens silently for giving him a second chance.He then pulled away, looking at his brother with a grin as he slapped Van's back.

"Look at you, Van!You're my height now, boy!It has been ten years.You've grown so much, while I haven't aged a day since I died.It seems like forever and at the same time like not even a moment has passed." Folken put his hand to Van's face.

Van slapped Folken on the shoulder with a laugh, his eyes sparkling with happiness and amazement."Ni-sama…you really are here!I don't believe it.It feels like a dream!I just finished putting up a memorial to you, and here you are!What kind of strange twist of fate is this?!"

Folken smiled."We're a family again little brother, even if it took a threat to Gaia to make us one once more, at least we are a family.I think fate was being a bit kind for a change."

Van suddenly turned serious, remembering the reason his brother had been resurrected.His dark eyes gazed into his brother's and gave him a nod."So then this Guardian is the one who brought you back, ni-sama?She brought you back to help us fight this thing."Folken nodded.Van turned back to Zaillah."You, Guardian of Gaia, you went through the trouble of returning my brother to me, only to fight this evil?What will happen to him once it is defeated?Is he on borrowed time only?"

Zaillah smiled and shook her head."Iie, Van-sama.Folken will live till death decides to take him again.My spell is not temporary.It is permanent.He lives, and will live to see his nephew and nieces and perhaps even his own children and grandchildren.And I swear upon the Mystic Moon, that _no one shall die in this battle.The evil will be defeated without a loss of life."Zaillah suddenly began to have a coughing fit and sunk down to her knees, her knuckles white as she clutched onto the staff._

"Ne-sama!" Rune called out and bent down to his sister.

Everyone else came rushing to her side, when they saw her distress.She lifted her hand and waved them off."It…is nothing… I am only still recovering from…" Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the marble floors with a soft thud and the rustling of silk.The staff clanged as it hit the ground beside her.

Folken pushed through everyone and cursed.He quickly went to her side.Everyone was shocked at her collapse.

"Is she all right?" Hitomi asked when Folken turned her over to feel her forehead.Hitomi's eyes widened when she saw the woman's labored breathing."What on earth—?"

Van looked at his brother curiously as Folken lifted her in his arms.The cat boy called Rune picked up the staff, his brow furrowed in worry."What is wrong with the Guardian, Folken?You seem to know more about what is going on than the rest of us.She seems so ill…"

Folken shook his head and smiled at his brother."It's exhaustion.She was even worse when she resurrected me.It seems that her magic comes from the depths of her soul, and when she uses a spell that is much to powerful for her, or when she is exhausted and still uses a strong spell, she will have bouts of fever.She seems more fragile than she actually is, but then again, she carries a heavy weight, ne?"

Everyone only gazed at him with wide eyes.Hitomi shook her head in shock."She knew that bringing you back would cost her so much…yet she still did. For the world…and for Van…" Hitomi looked up at Folken."And for you as well, Folken-san."Hitomi looked at the unconscious priestess."She takes her job seriously, ne?"

Allen shook his head in disbelief."This is too much at once.Folken has returned from death to fight an evil…and this Guardian risked her life to do so.Just the fact that this great evil is upon us, is almost too much to believe."

Dryden snorted."As if Zaibach hadn't been enough."

"Well, we need to get her to a bed first.She needs to rest immediately!" Millerna said."Whether it's fatigue or a weakening of her soul, this woman still needs to rest.How she's planning to save the world in this condition, I have no idea."She turned to Hitomi."Hitomi, Celena.Come with me.Folken, follow us.We'll show you were to put her so she can recoup."

Folken nodded and followed the three women.Allen, Dryden and Van stared after them.Van turned to his friends."I still can't believe this is all happening."

Allen nodded."It is a lot to take in so abruptly."

Rune turned to them with a huff.His eyes were blazing with anger."You still doubt?!"The three men turned to him in surprised.Rune took a step toward them."Can't you see she's risking everything to help save this world?!She been protecting this world much longer than all of you, and from things infinitely more powerful than ZAIBACH!!And you all dare to doubt her?!Zaillah ne-sama has done so much…" he turned to Van in fury, "she brought your brother back!How can any of you not believe her?!"

"Whoa!Cat-boy!Don't get so heated up on Van-sama!" Merle said, jumping before him.She shook her head at him."I know you're probably worried about your one-sama, but you don't need to take it out on them!"

He growled at her."You don't understand!You didn't see her when she brought him back to life!!"Tears slid down his cheeks."I thought she was going to die!!"

Van placed a hand on Rune's shoulder.The boy looked up and saw the same kind dark eyes that the other man had."Gomen, ne?We don't mean to doubt her.In fact, I don't at all.She's given me something I never thought I would be able to have again.My family.I will willing fight for Gaia.Even though I swore never to wear Escaflowne in my life again, I will to protect those I love and the world I love."He smiled at Rune."I have a wife now, and from her little innuendoes it seems that I may already be a father.I will protect her, my child and my brother and my friends.And I know you will protect your sister.Whatever that darkness is that lurks outside our world, it will not reach us.This I swear to you.Your ne-sama's sacrifice will not be in vain."

Rune sniffed a bit and nodded.

Merle giggled at him."What a cry baby!"

He growled at her."Shut up!You'd be the same way if your big sister or brother was in the same situation!Besides I'm older than you!"

She shrugged."I don't have any.But I guess I can understand.I'd never want that to happen with Van-sama!And you don't seem much older with all that whimpering."

Van shook his head and turned his crooked smile to Dryden and Allen.Allen only shrugged, but Dryden was grinning.

"Those two are already getting along well, ne?"

"HEY!"


End file.
